Vampire love
by Lindsey Justice
Summary: Malak, a thief and vampire who works as a stable hand, ends up becoming the prime target for bedding in the eyes of Laurent, an almost sadistic, bi-sexual vampire, who is the king's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Note: this will be a yaoi, if you don't like that kind of thing, then you don't have to read it. No flames please.

normal text: Malak

_italic text: Laurent_

--

Chapter 1

I sat upon a rooftop in the city. My most recent target within the sack at my side. I let the wind cool off my face as I watched the stars. I laughed to my self then, the tension leaving my limbs and the adrenalin slowly leaving my body. 'Stealing is getting easier every time.' I then laughed aloud, all the while feeling the familiar pull in my stomach. Sighing I closed my eyes and allowed my other senses to take over.

Smell and taste increased sharply, as did my hearing. I opened my eyes, which had gone from sea-blue to a vivid crimson.

A few blocks away, a group of drunken, rowdy humans stumbled along. Singing the Sunday hymns and swinging their limbs every which way. They looked ravishing, their cheeks had become flushed and rosy, their eyes bright and their breath sweet with the sent of cheep beer and wine, as well as other things. Exactly what I was looking for.

I traveled along rooftops until I was on the same street as my hapless prey. I leaped down from the roof and into an alley. I soon walked out to lounge upon a lamppost and bathe in it's light. My clothing, as dark as it was, showed off my lean frame, leaving nothing to the imagination. I pulled my hat down over my forehead to shade the upper half of my face and create a cast of mystery about me.

As the group walked closer, some of the women started to take notice of me. Their gazes heated and burning for me as they drank in my appearance. One of the braver ones slowly revealed a patch of skin that was almost as tempting as the sweet nectar that I knew flowed through her veins.

"Oh my, look at that handsome young man." one of them cooed. Her drunken state causing her to slur her words together. She wore a ruffly, white and powder blue, low-cut, revealing dress.

She shoved her face underneath mine, trying to force my cap up. I raised my head slowly, tantalizingly. Acting as if I had a deep dark desire for something in her. I took my time to examine her eager face. Her eyes were a sickly blue that reminded me of the sky when sickness had struck the city. Her hair was a mass of blond curls that were piled high on her head. Her face was painted heavily with make-up and her breath smelled of absthine. Which was good for me, I would be able to portray my "gifts" and she would think it a hallucination.

Her breath caught when I removed my hat, revealing my smooth pale skin, dark hair, and crimson eyes.

"You are a beautiful boy, I would do anything to make you a man and become yours in an instant." She practically threw herself at me, her breasts heaving over-exaggeratively.

I was only seventeen and already taller than most people. Indeed I was a head taller than this woman who was probably no more than twenty. I must have looked far older than I was to her that night.

I caught and pulled her waist to the hard muscles of my body and started to nibble on her ears as I whispered, "Are you willing to go somewhere with me then?" Her breath had left her and all she could do was nod with the shock waves of pleasure that caused her to shake in my arms.

I left her ears for a moment and turned to her companions saying, "I'm afraid that your friend is coming with me tonight. I will bring her here in the morning so that one of you can get her home safely." I then dragged her back into the alley and started to tease her ears again.

"So my handsome chaffer, what is your name so that I might scream it out in the throes of passion and ecstasy I'm sure I shall experience this evening?" she threw out the question to me in between ragged breaths and clutches of my hair.

I smiled. "Malak. You may call me Malak." I murmured against her neck. My arousal had started to fight against the bonds of my tight pants and I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself for much longer unless I got her to my abode. "Can I make you feel as if you're flying through the air?" I questioned, when already we were several feet above the ground.

"You may do anything you wish to me." she complied.

I smiled once more only this time, it was predatory. I claimed her mouth and flew us to my alcove far above the city. Not that she knew of course. No what she thought was, that I had spun her around and teased her mouth with mine until we somehow reached the country and were in front of my house.

I opened the door and threw her onto my bed. She landed with a soft thump and started to undress her-self. I too started to strip, revealing hard muscle, pale skin and a hard desire.

She stared at me in awe, she'd had no idea that I was so large. That much I could tell from her eyes. The rest of her body seemed to scream for me, I could smell the fluids already running in between her legs and saw her breasts peak at the slight chill in the room. I smiled at her for then, showing her my white, pointed teeth.

Her eyes only seemed to glaze over with desire. I walked up to her, laid her down, and licked her. The gasp that tore from her mouth nearly made me lose control once again as she moved her hips to the touch of my tounge. I tasted her and then I leaned myself over her and rammed myself into her hard. She cried my name and pleaded for me to go deeper. I complied, ramming myself into her she shed tears out of pleasure. Soon I changed her position. She was soon on her hands and knees and I was within her once more only at a slightly different spot. Her body shook with pain and pleasure as I rammed into her again and again. I then pulled out of her. She knew what I wanted form her. She took me into her mouth and sucked. I closed my eyes against the pleasing feeling of her tounge sweeping up and down my length. Finally when I'd had enough, I pulled her off of me and placed her legs on my shoulders. I poised myself above her and looked at her. Her eyes had long lost any sense of thought. She was now simply consumed by lust and a need for release so strong pain showed in her eyes. I slowly pushed myself into her. Driving her mad with need and desire. She shifted her legs down from my shoulders and around my waist. Locking her ankles, she pushed me into her. I felt the force of her orgasm as it ripped through her. Finally pushing me over the edge, I bit her, and drank.

_I gazed out the window in my room that overlooked my estate. I was dressed in no more than my thin silk robe. Even then, it did not cover much, my chest was revealed and showed pale skin, which was adorned with many muscles. I sighed and tossed my silver, almost waist length hair over my shoulder. Life was starting to become empty, I fed, ate, drank, rubbed elbows with some of the finest, slept with whomever I wished, and yet... My most recent of "Lovers" had arisen. His eyes were bleary and his skin bruised. I smiled at the memory of what passed last night. Oh, this boy was a natural in bed, he gave way easily to my dominant nature. Not to mention he'd tasted remarkable. I walked over to him, "Good morning, my pet." I bit his ear, making him shudder in want and desire. "I will have you returned to your home as soon as it reaches daylight. Until then, I suppose I'll have to feed you." I had pinned the boy and trailed kisses and a few bites down his neck._

_The boy, who'd just been exhausted just before was now almost at top arousal and was in slight discomfort. "I shall take care of that." I told him as I kissed my way down. I removed sheets and then placed him within my mouth. The boy's eyes practically rolled back into his head. He started to heave and his hand's clenched the sheets as his desire throbbed. I pulled many tricks upon him, not all of them nice, but soon the boy finished. His entire body shook with the after shock of me._

_I sat up and wiped my mouth. He really was a sweet boy, a pity for such a one to go to the ladies, but we must all make sacrifices. I rang the bell and left the room for my own. If I was to escort him home I needed to be more presentable._

_I was dressed in one of my more relaxed suits. The vest I wore was gold in color and the best of silk. Just like my white shirt. My pants were tailored as well, hugging my ass and thighs and leaving nothing to the imagination. The boy gasped upon seeing me and fell to his knees in want. I smiled and took my midnight quarry to my carriage. He blushed at my every touch. He would soon be called on again, if only for the sex. I my self believed that I would not be soon forgotten, haunting his dreams and pleasuring him only like I could. But, just in case, I left my mark upon him within the confines of the carriage._

_"You are indeed a sweet one dear boy, I shall call for you again. May your dreams be as sweet and passion filled as our night together." Then I gave him a kiss that made him swoon as my final parting gift. _

_He was escorted into the house by a dark haired young man with pristine blue eyes._

_--_

This is my first story like this so please rate and comment. I would really appreciate the criticism. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this will be a yaoi, if you don't like that kind of thing, then you don't have to read it.

Hello. sorry for the long wait. here's the second chapter. I hope you like it.

normal text: Malak

_italic text: Laurent_

--

Chapter 2

I worked in the stables of Marcus Trevilion. I was one of the best hands too. The horses loved me, except for when I had to feed, then they got a little skittish.

"Ahh, Moran, just the guy I wanted to see." I clasped hands warmly with a blonde man of average height.

"Malak, if you keep coming in late like this, Lady Sandraya will be angry at you." He teased. The fact that Lady Sandraya was 'madly in love' with me was no secret. Most men would think themselves highly lucky, I found it highly revolting.

"No," I laughed, "Her father likes me too much to fire me on the whims of his daughter. I'm far too good with the horses for him to do that." We bantered for a while longer before my eye was caught by a horse I'd never seen before.

Its coat was black as obsidian and shone like the stars in the torch light. I stepped into its stall, enchanted. "Whose beast is this? He certainly isn't one of ours." I ran my hands down his legs expertly, feeling no scars or tears in the muscle.

"Indeed he isn't. No, this one belongs to Lord Laurent."

I turned and looked at Moran in shock. "The same man who dropped off Trevilion's son Jonas?"

"Aye, the very same. The mare in here belongs to Him too." He jerked his thumb towards the stall behind him.

Within it was a snow white mare. Her condition was as good as the Stallion in the other stall. There wasn't a gray spot on her coat anywhere. She nickered softly at me when I put my hand under her mussel.

"Hmm…." I said to myself as a fed her a handful of oats.

'Why the hell is Lord Laurent here?' I thought to myself, puzzlement writing itself upon my features. Oh well, I'd have to think about it later, for now, I had work to do.

_ "Oh my, Lord Laurent! There was no need for you to all of the way out to the city and drop off Jonas." Lady Trevilion exclaimed, rather loudly might I add, into my precious ear. She was a short woman with brown hair and eyes the color of mud. Her dress was a powder blue with lace ruffles at her sleeve ends and low-cut bust. Her perfume was sickly sweet and stung my nose with its potency. She had thrown herself at me and offered her hand._

_ "Lady Trevilion, your hands remain as smooth as they were the day we met. Believe me when I say that it was no inconvenience to bring your prized, first son back to his home." I teased as I kissed her hand. I was escorted into one of the many drawing rooms within this monster of a house and served tea._

_ The Lady's daughter, Louise, was in the room and sat upon a stool, doing embroidery and conversing with some of her young friends. She looked up and me and smiled at me with an overly innocent expression. "Oh, good day to you Lord Laurent. I hope my brother kept you entertained you suitably last night." Her tone and face both completely innocent._

_ "He was indeed a fine source to cure my nightly boredom. If only just for now." I said as I bowed to her. _

_ "Girls, don't you have a party to be getting to?" Lady Trevilion said. _

_ "Oh yes. Ladies, shall we go?" The expression in her eyes was dazed and confused as she got up and swept out of the room, her friends trailing behind her._

_ "Now then Laurent, why don't you sit? I have another that might interest you. He is a well experienced handler and has quite the reputation out on the streets as one of the best lays you'll get. Would you like to see him?" She smiled at me in a manner that sent chills up my spine._

_ "I would suppose so. Do you think that I'm the type of person who would turn down a perfectly good toy?" I smiled in a predatory way. In my book, anyone who so happens to have a reputation such as this young man's, they're **definitely **worth looking into. She then smiled at me, and led me to the stables, where this mysterious young man worked._

I was tossing hay down from the loft when Moran came running. "Malak, the Lady is here and she's looking for you. She has Laurent in tow as well. Hide idiot!" His expression displayed the concern he had for me. I blinked down at him, unfazed by his news.

"Moran, the Lady and her companion are least of my concerns at this point. If I don't feed and groom Peaches, my life as we know it, will be over." I told him as a paused to remove my shirt. I then turned back to pitching hay down to the white mare, only to hear Moran groan, "You stupid fool…" He then abandoned me and walked away.

"He's right this way Laurent. Hmm, where could that boy be?" Lady Trevilion's voice carried throughout the stables and up to the loft. It's high pitch making me wince.

I sighed inwardly, not many people, least of all women, could drive me to wanting to bite them just so they'd shut up. Unfortunately, Lady Trevilion was one of them. Normally, I loved the attention I got from most women, but when the Lady did so, my hackles rose. I got the sense of being stalked around that woman, and she just so happened to be my employer's wife. It was just with My Lady. Everyone else, I could fuck senseless and care less.

"Oh there you are! Come down here and meet our guest." She cooed at me. Her tone dripped like honey, but I didn't trust it in the least.

"My lady, I can't. If I stop my work, your husband will fire me." I told her in a false tone of politeness.

"Malak," She said, her tone dropping to cold. "I will explain to my husband. Now get down here!" She further incorporated her meaning by pointing to the floor and tapping her foot. I sighed in resignation and threw down my pitch fork. I then proceeded to jump down from the loft and land on my feet in front of her and the sensual man beside her.

_ I stood beside the Lady Trevilion as I listened to her chatter on about this mysterious young man that she so wished for me to meet. He sounded quite handsome and seemed to have a knack with horses. 'Interesting… maybe I shall hire him from Trevilion. I could use a decent man in the stables.' I thought as I listened to Lady Trevilion try and persuade the young man out of the loft. I soon heard the thump of wood striking wood and watched as he jumped down and landed lightly on his feet. Lo and behold what a truly beautiful sight he was._

_ His hair clung to his forehead and hung down his shoulders in thick black tresses. His uncovered torso was covered in sweat, giving his skin a sheen that made him look most delectable. His pants clung to him like a skin, showing almost every curve to his long legs and rear quite nicely. His bronze skin was a thing of pure beauty, it shone like liquid gold in the dim light of the stables, the thick corded muscles of his arms moving as he crossed his arms and listened to the lady as she chattered at him._

_ 'I wonder why he won't look at me… could it be that he….' I glanced down at him. 'No, it's not that. Then what is it?' He had his gaze forced away from me. Well, if he wasn't going to look at me of his own free will, I would make him. "Lady Trevilion, would you mind giving me a few minutes with him?" I asked as I brushed her hand with my lips and using my hypnotic mind powers to make her agree._

_ "Oh but of course, I have an engagement with the other ladies anyway. Farewell." She said with a glazed look in her eyes. She then swished away from me and this yummy little treat. I turned to him and smiled warmly. "I see that you have taken superb care of my prize stallion. You're even better than some of my best; maybe I shall hire you from Trevilion, no?" I turned to look at him and smiled once more at his expression._

_ My tone of voice must have caught him off guard, because his head tilted to the side and his left eyebrow went up, he approached me slowly, like a wary animal. It was indeed an innocent expression, Thoughts and fantasies of this stable hand filled my mind, and I smiled like the predator I was._

This man, Laurent, His whole being, even the air around him, it screamed predator. I could feel my fangs sliding out in an instinctive response. I had to seal my lips shut to keep from baring my fangs and growling at him. He turned away from me and stepped into the stall with the mare. "Moonlight." He said, stroking her silken mane. His voice, it's sultry sound cut through the air like a knife, and was the most dangerous sound I'd ever heard. He was dangerous, extremely dangerous. I feared _very_ few things and he instantly flew to the top of my list. Why? Because he screamed sex. Everything he did seemed to imply erotic, dark, and painful pleasures of the body. The way he ran his hands through the mare's mane, the way he nuzzled her neck, his stance, pelvis thrust forward, and shoulders back. Oh god, it was enough to make me drool. His appearance was, unfortunately for me, just as sensual. His silver hair hung down to the small of his back, unadorned. His clothes, they clung to him like a second skin. His pants were fare tighter than mine would ever hope to be, and gave such a rich view of his rear that I had to lean on the wall to stay upright. His vest clung tightly as well, but much less than his pants, his shirt puffed out slightly at the sleeves. This made it hard to determine how thick his arms were. Either way, he was a deadly treat, one that I simply couldn't indulge in, no matter how much I might want to.

"Tell me, do you enjoy your view boy?" He asked as he startled me out of my fantasies by boxing me in with his arms. His grin was predatory and sensual. I then made the mistake of taking my eyes off of his lips and looking into his eyes. They were a deep gold and frighteningly hypnotic. I didn't realize the spell he'd put me under until I felt my index finger enclosed in heated wetness. He had put my finger into his mouth, all the while maintaining eye contact, bewitching me with his eyes.

He then placed a second finger into his mouth, making my breath leave me in a whoosh of air. I felt his tongue brush against the web of skin that was between the two fingers and fell back onto the stall wall. That seemed to be what he was waiting for because my fingers left his mouth and were replaced with my own. 'Dear god….' Was the only coherent thought running through my head, he had my head in one hand and was pressing my body against his with the other, creating heavy friction between us. He grabbed my rear, making me gasp and giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I felt him run along my fangs with interest before diving down my throat. My knees grew weak as he ravished my mouth, but I was pushed against the wall and given more sensations of being ground into with his body.

He then suddenly pulled away from me, my head still in his hands. He seemed to listen for a minute before dropping me completely and stepping towards the mare. "I am going to speak with Trevilion about whether or not I may hire you from him for your… skills, with horses." He seemed to have to think for the right word. "That, and perhaps…" he said as he knelt down next to me. "For something else, entirely." Then, he bit my ear.

At this point, my head had cleared enough for me to have the since to push him off of me, but not before a moan escaped my lips. I was brought entirely out of his spell and clapped my hands to my mouth, horrified. "My, my… You seemed to enjoy this more than I had thought." His laughter cut through me like a knife. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. He chuckled once more and ruffled my hair before leaving me in the stall. Now, not only was I miserable, I now had a rather large bulge in my pants.

_ That boy, he was like a piece of heaven. His blood sang like birds on a Sunday morn. at my touch. His hands were so cool, the calluses upon his hands were soft, which made them a magnet for pleasure, rather than hindering it. I eagerly awaited to hear more moans emitted from that luscious mouth of his. I stopped walking for a moment and realized that I didn't even know his name. 'All the more reason to visit again, no?' I thought with a smile. I then continued my tour of the small Trevilion estate, my less than innocent fantasies playing in my head_

_ As I walked down a particularly long hallway, I was stopped by Lord Marcus Trevilion himself. "I had heard that you were here Laurent. How are you?" He shook my hand warmly. I nodded and replied, "I have just taken a tour of your stables and met a rather skilled hand, his hair was a blue black. Perhaps you know him?" I slipped into my business role. He looked thoughtful for a moment before recognition flashed across his face. "Oh him! Yes he's a fabulous hand. Why do you ask?" An instant suspicion was written across face._

_ "I would like to buy his services off of you." I told the portly man in all seriousness. He looked at me solemnly before replying, "I would be more than happy to do that Laurent but, he's my best. I can't sell him all willy nilly, that wouldn't be right." His last sentence had a bit of chagrin in it. _

_ "Hmm… well, why don't we do something about this? How about I make an offer for half of his time per month? You get the rest." I pressed most diligently, I wanted him, and I wanted him bad._

_ In the end, I won. I had the services of this young hand, Malak, as he seemed to be called, for the first half of the month, and Trevilion the second. He started a week from now._

_ 'Yes, this will work perfectly. My sweet stable hand will be mine by the end of the year. Yes… he will be at my complete disposal.' I thought in glee. I would have laughed but I'm not one for ruining my reputation over that. Besides, there was a fine looking young lord over there, I just had to "talk" to him._

_ I am a very selfish man. Yes I know this, using people to my advantage and tossing them away as soon as ends meet the way I want them to. But honestly, can you blame me for accepting, and bestowing the favors of great sex?_

Even after I'd relieved myself, the echo of that brutally sexual man lingered on my body. My lips burned where he'd kissed me. My face burned with the heated aftermath of passion and lust. I could even still feel his mouth around my fingers. It… frightened me, what this man could do to me, it truly did. I sat down within an empty stall, and finally, the tears I'd been holding back, flowed. The blood red drops running down my face and onto the hay beneath me. And to think, all of this started with this man's kiss.

_--_

This is my first story like this so please rate and comment. I would really appreciate the criticism. Thanks. No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: this will be a yaoi, if you don't like that kind of thing, then you don't have to read it.

Please forgive me for taking so long!! begs for forgiveness I haven't had time to do anything and I type very slow!!

Thanks for all of the reviews from all of the people kind enough to say things about my story.

Rate and review Please

normal text: Malak

_italic text: Laurent_

--

_--_

Chapter 3

(one week later)

(Laurent)

Finally, after a week of waiting, my Malak, the sweet, fiery stable hand would be coming today.

"Make sure he is well pleased. I want him as comfortable as possible." I said as I turned to face my butler/body guard.

Belluchi, as he was called, was starting to go cross-eyed with exasperation. He sighed and said, "Laurent, you needn't worry. My men and I will make him as comfortable as we possibly can. Telling me to do what is already being done will not the preparations go any faster." I stopped tying the ribbon in my hair to look at him.

He returned my stare with a raised eyebrow and even reply. "You and I have known each other since we were naught but babes, trust me to make him comfortable." He then smiled at me, something he rarely did. "Besides, I will even slip in that little drug, so that he may think only of you."

I do not know what my face portrayed, but whatever it was, it made his grin wider and then made him laugh. "I will attend to you later, My Lord." He said with a smirk before leaving me.

I in turn, glared at the door, more than embarrassed.

(Malak)

I sighed in defeat. Arguing with Lord Trevilion had done no good. I had been bought and payed for. I know, I should be grateful, two jobs, twice the pay. But I just can't, not when that ridiculous prep of a man is the one who bought me. I wanted to kill him.

"Argh…" I growled, 'I need to stop thinking about him, if I do…' I looked down. "Too late…" I sighed, and resigned myself to waiting. I had decided to wear my signature hat, along with a dark green tunic with no sleeves. My pants were a deep red and I wore my kid boots. As I watched the bulge in my pants my thoughts turned to that silver haired demon. He was so… so, raw. It frightened me what mere thoughts of him did to me. It was almost enough to make me leave this place. Almost.

I sighed again, feeling my fangs sliding out. I looked at my hand and saw it grow paler. I needed to feed, and soon, otherwise I'd turn on the horses. I scanned the crowd and spotted what I was looking for. I grabbed the wench's arm and dragged her into an alley. I whispered into her mind, making it sleep, I then bit her, feeding quickly but gently. Soon she passed out from the blood loss and I finished.

Before I stepped out of the alley, I made sure that any blood stains were gone. When I did step away, there was a carriage waiting for me. A man with dark hair approached me. "I suspect that you are Malak, no?" He was a good looking man, dark brown hair, grey eyes, full lips, not to mention he was tall.

"I am, are you the guy who was sent to pick me up?" I questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Who else would I be?" He shot back with a small ghost of a smile. He then opened the door to the cab and ushered me in.

Once inside, I sat down and waited.

(Laurent)

Waiting, ahh waiting. Something I have never been very good at. If there was a way to make him get her faster, I would do it. I decided to go for a ride on my stallion, 'He should be entertaining, that or he shall help me lose myself to time.' I thought as I changed into a riding outfit. Either way, Malak was taking far too long to get here. "Hmm… Perhaps I will go check his room one more time." I said to myself with a devious smile.

(Malak)

I woke to find myself on the floor of the carriage. Underneath me, my bag had become flat. I sighed, 'I'm going to have to iron my clothes again.' I thought. 'But more importantly…' I started to think. "Where am I?" I finished aloud. I stood on still sleepy legs, only to fall back onto the carpet when a sharp jerk shook the cab. I stood once more, lurching to the side, when the vehicle skidded to a stop. Once again I stood, this time in a crouch, ready for the next bump. Instead, the door opened and my driver said, "We have arrived. I trust the trip was to your enjoyment?"

I nodded thinking, 'Enjoyment my ass…'

He didn't stop moving, "This way. Although most of the servants have their own quarters, few, myself included, stay and live here." We walked along a large corridor before he stopped and motioned to a door in front of us. "This here, is your room. If you need anything, just call for me or go to Lord Laurent." With that said, he turned and left me alone in front of the door.

I looked at it and sighed. This door was highly intimidating. 'It's just a door…' I thought to myself angrily. I knew why I didn't want to cross it's threshold, it was because that doing so was truly sealing my fate. I would be stuck here for three weeks, and not be able to leave until the job was done. But that was just a cover up for my real reason for the anxiety I felt.

I wasn't afraid of new people, places, horses, no nothing of the sort; I was actually afraid of seeing Laurent again. The little scene we'd shared in the stables at Trevilion's a little over a week ago had left me with wet dreams galore. I had gotten very little sleep this last week. "Curse that man and his wicked tongue…" I muttered as I chanced to look down. "Damn it!" I whined. Then, sighing, I closed my eyes and opened the door.

(Laurent)

I lounged upon a boulder that sat on the bank of a stream that ran through one of the many patches of forest that bordered on my land. I sighed and gracefully flipped over onto my stomach, opening my gold eyes to stare at my stallion as I asked, "How far away do you think he is?"

His reply was a snort at me then he turned to graze upon the fresh green grass at his feet. "Humph. Well I certainly do appreciate your concern." I told him as I flipped back over. I shook out my hair so that it pooled out around my head like a curtain. My pale, barred skin shone and glistened in the wet mix of sunlight and mist from the waterfall. I then heard the sound of hooves pounding on the ground and tilted my head back to see who it was that approached me so boldly.

"Ahh, Belluchi, You took your time getting here." I said with a devious smile. "Is he in the room?" I asked as I slid down from my perch.

He nodded and averted his eyes from my bare upper half.

I laughed. "Belluchi, there is nothing here that you yourself do not see everyday"

"I understand that My Lord, but, I must keep my desires in check." His cheeks darkened slightly in a blush as he told me this.

"I see…" I walked up to him and his face towards mine. "Belluchi, you needn't control yourself when it is just us." I stared deep into his old, sad eyes.

"Laurent…" He breathed; he then captured my mouth into a kiss.

His kisses were gentle, they always were; the rest of him however, was hard as a rock. He pulled us closer together, and then shoved me into a tree. His large hands held my head gently as he ravished my mouth. He then proceeded to wrap one of my legs around his waist.

I gladly took a submissive role when it came to Belluchi. He preferred being dominant, and I have always had a secret fetish for being on the bottom. I _love_ being the one cradled in strong arms. It just makes the whole experience indescribable to me. Anyway, somehow, Belluchi and I had come to a silent agreement that I was to be uke and he seme, when it was needed, like now.

He left my mouth to trail kisses down my jaw line and stopped at my neck, suckling and biting. I, in turn, had started to grind against him, making him gasp and bite my neck harshly as punishment. But all that did was make me pull him closer and grind harder. After some time, he too started to move against me; which caused a sigh of pleasure and the baring of my neck to him.

As thanks, he kissed my neck, soon though, I felt the penetration of fangs followed by pain, but all of that quickly turned to wave after wave of delicious pleasure.

(Malak)

My bag hit the floor with a thump. The room, to my utter and complete shock, was normal. The only thing I was even remotely suspicious of was the bed. I had every right to be, I mean, who wouldn't be on the top of their guard if they had to live with a pervert?

The furnishings were simple; chests, a wardrobe, a vanity set, wait WHAT?! "I don't want to know." I muttered as I inspected the bed. The bed was comfortable, and had satin sheets. Perfect for the way I sleep, bare. Now that that was finished, I had only two things to locate; the stables and supper.

(Laurent)

"Belluchi," I started as we walked into the mansion. "How long were we out?" My question seemed to catch him by surprise. He blinked rapidly for a moment before sheepishly replying, "I don't know…" I looked back at him and laughed. "Ahh, Belluchi, my friend, you have yet to cease to amuse to me. Arrange for supper to be made and, do not forget that special little spice I requested."I told him with a wink. I then left for my sweet stable hand's rooms.

(Malak)

There was a sharp knock at my door. I sighed and started to replace my pants. When that was done, I went to answer the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, sticking my head out into the hallway. I blinked in confusion, there was no one there. I heard the knock again, only it came from the other door in my room. "Wait… I have another door in my room!?' I thought in alarm. I made a noise of uncertainty and opened the door.

"You seem almost shocked to see me. Why would that be?" Laurent purred with a tray of food in his hands. His smile was seductive as he reached out a hand to brush his finger tips against my chin.

It took several tries to clear my throat so that I could talk, "I hadn't expected to see you period." I winced inwardly at the weak comeback. But he took it laughing.

"Malak, it seems that I will have to show you how things work when I have taken a personal interest in something." I could hear the arrogant smirk in his voice as he strode past me to put the tray on the bed. "But,"

I sighed; there was always a "but."

"Just because I am giving you special treatment does not mean that I expect you to slack off. Even if you do only work for me part time." He said as he busied himself by looking at the trey for something to eat.

"What will my schedule be?" I asked, shocked that he had come here to actually talk business with me rather than mess with my head and sexuality.

"So long as you do your job to the best of your abilities, I could care less about what you do with your free time." He smiled in joy as he found a strawberry in the midst of all the other fruits on the tray. I said nothing; I just put my hands on my hips and stood there, watching him.

I watched as the strawberry disappeared into his mouth, never to return. He seemed to feel my gaze because he flicked his eyes to mine and leaned back, admiring my shirtless-lose pants state. Suddenly he laughed and stretched. I couldn't help but notice how his shirt rippled across his body.

"Come sit." He ordered, patting the spot next to him. I stubbornly crossed my arms and shifted my weight. With a devilish smile, he grabbed the laces of my pants and pulled me to him. I landed on top, our faces just inches apart. I felt myself blush and tried to get up, without success. I quickly discovered that our legs were tangled together and that any movement caused an almost painful friction between us.

His gaze held my own and then I felt something cool and round pressed against my lips.

"Eat it." He ordered softly as he pushed into my mouth, allowing his fingers to linger upon them for a moment before removing them from my face.

Still eye locked, I bit through the small fruit, only to discover that the cherry had no pit. I blinked at the man beneath me in surprise. He smiled at me. "I have the pits removed and replace them with a cream or cheese." He said as he lifted a hand to brush the hair out of my face.

Then, out of nowhere, he brought our lips together in a kiss.

This is my first story like this so please rate and comment. I would really appreciate the criticism. Thanks. No flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: this will be a yaoi, if you don't like that kind of thing, then you don't have to read it.

normal text: Malak

_Italic for Laurent_

--

_-_

Chapter 4

_(Laurent)_

_I felt Malak stiffen up almost immeadiately. His beautiful eyes were more than likely wide open. 'Soon, oh yes, delisiously, soon, you will be mine…' I thought as some of my less than innocent fantsies played in my head._

_I could feel my stable hand starting to relax against me and shyly start kissing me back. I smiled inwardly at his adorable timidness. I decided to take this chance and flip us over, into the proper dominant and submissive posistions. He gasped when he realized he was on his back, but more so when I took the oppurtunity to enter his mouth._

_Our fight for dominance was something to behold. We ducked, dived, pushed against each other, wreathed, and twined together, all in the fabulus dance that took hold of our tongues. The need for air seemed lacking in our little session, I do not need to breath, it's just an unconcious habit, but for Malak's sake, I backed off, only to be forced back into my own mouth and dominated by him. My eyes popped open and then closed as I came back full force._

_I pulled back and looked at the treat beneath me. His face was flushed, his lips swollen and pink. I did a double take when I saw his eyes; they were no longer blue, they were a shining silver._

_I smiled sexily at my work and said, "You are better at this than I first thought you were. This pleases me."_

_He glared at me and retorted, "I'm no petty virgin Laurent. My life depends on my ablities in suduction." His eyes started to take on a green hue._

_"Oh?" An eyebrow went up. "What ever for? You seem well off to me, and not to mention that you have worked for Trevilion for quite some time…" I trailed off and then smiled wickedly. "Unless, you do it for extra money."_

_He glared at me. God I love it when he glares at me…_

_Then a new thought occurred to me. "Malak, do you take from just women?"_

_His expression grew suspicious before answering me. "Yes. If I did what I do with women with a man…" He suddered. His expression became repulsed._

_"So it is safe to assume that you have never been taken by a man." I muttered, more of a statement leaving my mouth as I sat up, causing almost painful friction between us._

_I watched as he bit his lip and fought back a moan. Grinning like the devil I am, I started to slowly grind our hips together. All the while watching my sweet little prize flush._

_He opened his eyes to glare at me once more; their color had changed again. "Oh my, now that is an interesting color…" I bent over to look at him. They had turned amber brown and were slowly taking on the color of rubies._

_"Get… off… me…" He struggled to talk, but my movement made concentration difficult. I smiled devilishly before replying, "But why? When you enjoy it so much." I leaned back over him, still moving and continued. "Also, I am having too much fun to stop." I then decided to change my movement slightly; put more thrust into my rotating hips._

_The effect on him was astounding; his flush got deeper, his hardon became more prominent, and a moan escaped from between his lushious lips._

_I grinned wolfishly when his hands clapped over his mouth. His beautiful eyes open in shock and embarrasment._

_He then bucked up against me, sending a wave up pleasure up my body. I cesed for a moment and looked at him, surprise written on my face. He did it again, this time painfully slow, placing utmost care into every motion. I shuddered and moved with him._

_'If only this was him, and not that wonderous drug…' I thought, my eyes closed in bliss. Another thought then occurred to me._

_I then jumped off of him and stood at the door, before I left I said, "Malak, as much fun as I am having, I have an engagement I must get to. Farewell, I will send Belluchi later to show you around. I then left the room, leaving him on the bed to stare at the door like I was insane._

(Malak)

I layed there, staring at the door Laurent had just left through. "What the hell just happened?" I asked myself.

I tried to sit up and realized that that wasn't a good idea. I was so hard, it hurt.

'Why, why is he able to do this to me?' I wailed in my head as tears pricked at my eyes. 'Why him? It could be anyone else, just not him….' Tears slowly ran down my face, the red liquid turning pink on my skin as it dried while running down my face.

" I hate him…" I muttered as I reached over for a cherry. My hand met nothing but air. "Oh yes, I hate him."

" BELLUCHI!" I yelled, calling for my manservant.

"Yes my lord?" His tone was weary, I rarely called for him like that.

"No more of that wonderous little drug for my stable hand. I want to see if I can win him over my self."

He blinked and said, "As you wish my lord." He bowed to me and turned. "Oh, do you want me to show him around?"

"No, not now. I think I shall let him stew in his 'hatred' for me for a little while longer." Was my reply followed by my classic grin.

_-_

I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! I got grounded and then my computer wouldn't work... by the way, I won't post again until I have at least 10 reviews.

(Don't mean to be cruel, but I just want to know what everyone thinks)

I would really appreciate the criticism. Thanks. No flames please.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: this will be a yaoi, if you don't like that kind of thing, then you don't have to read it.

normal text: Malak

_italic text: Laurent_

Hello.

Okay, first of all, I'm only putting this up for the wonderful people who faved and reviewed my story. People like; Meka, DocJorgensen, Sangfly, jaceshadowhunter, Lunamirror, and The Raindance kid. Thankyou all so much for your comments.

by the way, meka, how did you know? (I'm kidding) Anyway, Listen, please. There's only four more that need filled. _Please_ leave me a review.

--

_--_

Chapter 5

(Malak)

I left my room the next morning in a black sleeveless tunic and maroon pants. My thick black hair was tied back with a black ribbon that had small bells on it.

As I walked down the halls, a few of the maids I saw squeaked and blushed when I winked at them. I then reached the stairs and ran into someone.

The feel of her soft breasts against my chest was odd… My thoughts ghosted back to the feel of Laurent's chest on mine as I made and unconscious comparison; the lack of space when it was Laurent and I made the moment, however disturbing, more intimate, with this girl however, the air between us disturbed me. It felt like a void separated us completely. I then snapped back to reality to apologize to the girl.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, please forgive me miss." I said holding out my hand to a fiery red head. She looked at me with green eyes that shone devilishly as she replied in a voice like morning dew. "Oh no my lord, it was my entire fault. I am the one who works here; I should be the one paying attention." Her voluptuous chest bounced and jiggled as she bent over to pick up the scattered items she'd dropped.

They were black satin sheets, along with a thick down comforter. When they were stacked up again, I couldn't even see the top of her head.

I laughed and removed the comforter saying, "Why don't I help you since I'll be working here too?"

She looked at me questioningly before recognition flashed in her eyes. "I know you! You're the new stable hand. There are rumors going on about you. Is it true that Laurent 'bought' you for the first half of the month?" She then clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself and I'm already prying."

I laughed, "Its fine. Here, why don't we start over, I'm Malak. I'll be the new stable hand." I bowed gracefully, giving her a wide view of my back and shoulders.

"I am Claire. Belluchi's niece." She returned and curtsied as best she could with the sheets.

"Belluchi?"

"Laurent's personal manservant. He brought you here." She explained to me with a giggle. I compared her to her uncle. The hair color contrast made it seem like they could never be related, but after seeing their eyes, it was obvious.

"Hmm… At first glance, you don't look like him at all, but your eyes give away the relation."

She nodded. "That's right, and he actually has red hair. He just dyes it black."

I blinked in shock. "He's the last person I'd expect to do that."

"I know! He's just so-"

"What? Silly?" Belluchi had walked up behind us and was leaning against the wall.

"Oh of course not uncle. I was about to say... Suave." She smiled up at him, wide-eyed and innocent.

The man raised an eye brow at her and said, "Tina, my dear niece, you are the last person I would expect that word to come from. Particularly when addressing me." I watched his expression change as she turned away from him in a huff. It turned soft and caring. His eyes then flickered over to me and he smiled.

"Come," He said. "I will show you around this place." Belluchi turned away, but before he took a step; almost like an afterthought, he said, "Oh and Tina,"

"Yes Uncle?" her reply was still innocent.

"Take and put these in Laurent's room like you were told to." He ordered as he removed the gargantuan comforter from my grasp and put it into hers.

"Yes Uncle." Tina sighed, taking the comforter and sheets down the hall. But not before winking at me.

* * * *

_(Laurent)_

_ I sighed contentedly as I brushed my black stallion's mane. "So Concador, why aren't you eating well?" He whickered at me, and turned to eat some more hay._

_ "Oh, don't give me that excuse. You and I both know that you don't need to lose weight to gain all the mares you desire." I chatisized him with a tap on his hind-quarters. _

_ He clicked his teeth at me and lipped my palm. "Hmm… well when you put it like that, I understand completely." I sighed and started to rub him down while he nudged me to explain. "Well, I have someone here whom I wish to be my future mate. But, he's stubborn against my advances and seems to be at such odds with himself."_

_ He lipped at my hair for more explanation. "His body reacts so strongly to me, but his mind and heart reject me so thoroughly. I just don't understand how such a thing is possible." I told the horse, sitting heavily on the ground, most of the brushing done._

_ My fine stallion snorted his sympathy at me and put his neck around me in a horsey hug. I laughed and said, "No, you needn't worry. I won't let simple troubles such as this keep me from my duties." My horse then whinnied at me and shoved me out of the stall, telling me to go find something other to do than mope around him and his fresh hay._

_ "Alright, alright! I'll go and leave you in peace." I told him laughing as I sauntered out of the stable, a smile on my lips._

_* * * *_

(Malak)

Belluchi and I walked around the mansion, headed for the stable as we laughed to a story about Laurent's family history.

"Who would have thought that this place is so old…?" I said in wonder as we passed Laurent's great grandfather's portrait.

"Indeed…" Belluchi said, all mirth gone from his voice and face. "Malak," He said, turning to me.

"Yeah?"

Belluchi grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall, almost sending me straight into a suit of armor. "Do not think that Laurent's interest in you is permanent. You are no more than a passing interest. He will soon tire of you and then he will return to me." His tone dripping malice.

"Worthless human." He spat in my face.

"Um… sorry to burst your bubble but, I'm not human." I told him dryly.

Belluchi's expression showed confusion. "That's impossible. You're aura isn't right to be a vampires." The bastard sniffed me. "You don't even smell like one. You smell like… horses?"

"It's called being a stable hand dip-shit." My comment got me picked up and shoved into the wall again. "Naturally I'm gonna smell like a horse." I explained, coughing from having the wind knocked out of me.

We heard the creak of an old wooden door opening and I was dropped, but not before Belluchi turned to me with blood red eyes and said, "Laurent is MINE."

"OY, Bells, You out 'ere?" A blond hand walked out into the hall. "Oh, there you are. Oh…" The seemingly bright and perky hand bounced over to me and surveyed me with red eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked standing and brushing off my pants.

"No, I'm just enjoying the view of you without your shirt on." He smiled at me, showing perfect teeth and fangs.

"But I'm…" It took me a second to register his eye color. "HOLY FUCKING GOD! TURN OFF THAT X-RAY VISION NOW!!!!!" I yelled, my face bright red as I tried to cover myself with my hands.

He cackled with glee and said, "You catch on a lot quicker than most of the others. I like you. My name's Sands by the way." The little man held out his hand to me.

I, having over come my shock, smiled and took his hand and shook it warmly. "Malak." I told him.

"Well then bells, I'll take 'im off your 'ands then. Later" With that, I was led into the stables.

* * * *

_(Laurent)_

_ I decided to take the back exit/entrance to leave the stables. 'I wonder if I could use black silk. ' I pondered, my thoughts turning to the out-fit I was having made for the king's All Hallows Eve mask ball. I planned to be a panther._

_ "My Lord Laurent," A young female voice called._

_ "Hmm? Oh Tina, good day." She smiled at me as a little girl would._

_ "You're about to hit a wall sir." Tina pointed and I looked to see my nose less than six inches away from the grey stone wall._

_ "Well, that makes me rather glad to have you watching where I am going for me." I laughed. "Did you need something dear?" I asked, turning to look at her. _

_ She thought about it before answering, "I need to borrow your hair for a moment."_

_ "Why, your hair color fits you beautifully. Unless, you have a new infatuation." I gave her a devilish smile._

_ "No not for that. I want to try a new hair style on you." She told me with a blush. _

_ "Alright, I need to hear the most recent gossip anyway." I consented with a wave of my hand. 'That and it might help me keep my mind off Malak for some time.' I thought as I led the way to my room._

_* * * *_

(Malak)

Whoa… you have some highly impressive skills with horses my friend. How long have you been a hand exactly?" One of the other workers, a guard, named Jonas asked.

"Well," I smiled; I loved to brag about my horsey skills. "I first started when I was eleven, so it's been about twenty years." I told him with a smile.

"Oh, beware that smile Sands, it's a killer." Jonas said jokingly while nudging the blonde stable hand as he sat on the door. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Did you study under a master or something, because your skills are a lot like one." Sands made a point of this by looking from a painted mare that I had done earlier and the chestnut I had just finished currying.

I laughed aloud saying, "No, it's a natural skill I'm afraid." I laughed again at his devastated expression.

"Why?" He begged the sky. "Why does he," Sands pointed at me. "Get all the special horse skills? I love the beasts so why him?" His rant took him all over the stable and had everyone in stitches on the ground, crying from laughter.

"Hey, Malak, would you like to go drinking with us tonight?" Jonas asked me after he could breathe again.

"Sure." I said. 'Maybe this place won't be so bad.' I thought with a smile.

---------------------

This is my first story like this so please rate and comment. I would really appreciate the criticism. Thanks. No flames please.

By the way, Sands is my favorite in this. He is just hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: this will be a yaoi, if you don't like that kind of thing, then you don't have to read it.

I give up.... I just really want to post this so, here it is. Also, it's rather short but a lot happens. (I highly doubt that's compensation though)

normal text: Malak

_italic text: Laurent_

--

_--_

Chapter 6

_(Laurent)_

_"Oh my yes Tina, this is absolutely perfect. Where would I be without you?" I turned to gaze at her with high appreciation._

_"You'd probably just be letting your hair hang loose from day to day." She told me with a giggle, her tone playful as she put away the brush and other hair-care items._

_I smiled and turned to admire myself once more. The front parts of my hair had been flat ironed and hung straight and shiny in the light. The rest had been tied up, braided and the beginning and ends had been tied with black silk ribbon. I looked, to put it simply, fabulous._

_"Laurent?" Tina asked me, her tone unsure._

_"Yes Tina?" I turned away from the mirror to inquire with my smoky, dusted eyes._

_"Why do you think Malak is so depressed?" She looked at me in all sorrowful seriousness. Her power allowed her to see and feel the true emotions of a person or animal._

_"I, I think it might be because of what have done and what he thinks I plan to do to him in the future." I hesitantly told her, my tumult of emotions visible on her face. This was the real reason she had brought me here, I didn't need powers to guess that much. This was about someone of our dwindling kind who might need our aid one day._

_Understand, dimply because Malak is new to this particular place does not mean that he is not part of our strange, if not, wonderful family. One mustn't forget, all of the people in this house are vampires. Rarely are there this many in one place at one time that can get along so well, even if the reason is desperation._

_Tina stared at me, shocked and disgusted. "Did you really bring him here just for that? I have never seen you sink so low…" Her voice trembled in anger._

_"Tina," I sighed. "I had him brought him here for his skills with horses. This, excess of activity is my own fault. I cannot help but try to make him my own when he looks so delectable." I clarified with a weary shake of my head._

_"So his underlying skill is what caught your eye first?" She seemed surprised._

_"Yes, shocking isn't it? Someone gained my attentions without their body." We laughed and then I smiled devilishly at her saying, "But, that doesn't mean I didn't fall in love with it after." She looked playfully disgusted before smacking me in the shoulder with her hand saying, "Laurent behave yourself, you're a nobleman!"_

_We spent a while more laughing and talking of nothing before I said, "Enough of this, let us see what I look like with the rest of it on." She giggled before running into the other room._

* * * *

(Malak)

I sat within a small circle of people as we laughed and drank in a warm and homey pub. A man named Chloe had us all in stitches as he told jokes and stories.

"You are an evil man Chloe." Gasped Jonas when he could speak again. In response, Chloe grinned and took a drink from his pint.

"So, what do you think of the place so far Malak?" Chloe asked me after everyone had gotten off the floor.

I laughed, "It's not what I'd first expected."

Jonas shook his head. "That's usually the case with new members."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I turned to the dark skinned guard in questioning. Jonas then sighed and said, "Malak, we all know Laurent isn't the straightest guy out there but what he's done for us as a species is almost unimaginable. There isn't a free willed coven anywhere else in the world that was, and still is, as successful as the one Laurent has put together. Without him we'd all be, in a sense, homeless." Others who were with us at the table nodded in agreement or gave silent toasts to the silver headed oaf.

I sat there and tried to wrap my head around this sudden new image of Laurent. It made him seem more, mature and responsible, he also gained an air of refined and handsome dignity.

Sands took that moment to lean over my shoulder and say, "This… Thing 'ere, is better with 'orses than I am. Why is that Jonas?" His speech was slurred and his breath stank of ale, lots of ale. The small man had a flush to his face and his red eyes were glazed over as he ranted at the air.

Jonas took that moment to lean over to me and whisper, "Sands is the only vampire who can drain an entire keg, by himself, and still be able to speak coherently." He smiled at my reaction; I just took a long draught from my pint and said, "That's nice to know, not only can he see through peoples clothes, he can also drink three times the amount a human could and still be standing."

"Oh don't be like that, I don't choose to…" Sands passed out and landed on to floor at my feet; throwing everyone into a second fit of laughter. 'I wonder if that bastard knows how highly everyone seems to think of him.' I thought as I observed the small crowed of people once more. I caught myself and my thoughts and smirked to myself. "I really need to lay off the ale more." I muttered with a shake of my head

I stumbled into my room, my vision slightly blurred. I wasn't drunk, I could tell when I was, no, I was hot. I needed, needed something like never before. My breath came in heavy pants. This wasn't blood lust either, that is very different. 'It's probably the alcohol.' I thought as I made my way over to the bed. I finally decided to take my shirt off; so I stripped off my tunic and thick over shirt and was left in a thin under shirt, but I was still hot. I sighed and started to take that one off as well. I was too lazy to unlace my pants and I had it tucked into them, so I just gave a sharp tug up and felt my knees almost give way. My shirt, which was right next to my crotch, had rubbed against it, sending a massive shockwave of pleasure racing up my spine.

'I don't think I want to do that again.' I thought as I started to unlace my pants. Half-way through that, I discovered my problem, a major hard-on had developed over the course of the night and I was nearly at my breaking point.

Somehow, I managed to get my shirt off, but now "How to deal with you?" I hadn't had a spontaneous erection since I'd been turned, it was driving me insane. I groaned, "Why me?" I laid back on my pillow and sighed. I then rolled over and grabbed a pillow, holding it to me. It smelled good, like him. I inhaled and let the rosy scent take over my senses and let it carry me away.

I imagined his weight was pressed against my back, his long arms around me, and his hot breath in my ear. He brought me to my hands and knees and splayed his hands on my chest, all the while gently rocking against me. His long fingers danced upon my chest, leaving butterfly touches that were more than enough to make me moan. I felt one of his hands sliding down my already sensitive torso. Then, his hand wasn't there anymore. I was about to open my eyes when he pulled me closer to him saying, "Don't, I'll disappear if you do." His hand then returned to my body, working wicked responses out of me. He then cupped me. My heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped as he started to massage me.

"Keep your eyes closed." He whispered as he reached both of his hands down and into my pants. I nearly came at his first touches but I held on, straining, letting him touch me in ways that shouldn't exist. He then started to move in time with his hands. He kissed my back from time to time as well. When I couldn't stand it any longer, he licked me.

My shout of ecstasy reverberated throughout the room.

I pulled my hands out of my pants to find them covered in sticky, white fluid. I got up and washed it off, ridding my body and mind of that vividly real fantasy. I sighed tiredly and got ready for bed.

* * * *

_(Laurent)_

_I panted behind my side of the door. 'That was far too close.' I thought, and then smiled. He had let me touch him. Oh what a sweet thing it was. His voice alone was nearly enough to make me take him. 'Yet, he denies me at every turn.' My smile fell and I turned to look at my hand. It was covered with his seed. 'How can someone be at such odds with themselves? He denies me yet he doesn't. I do not understand it.' I thought as I licked my hand. "Hmm, he tastes quite good. I like this."I smiled once more, my hand clean again. 'Time for me to go 'check up' on him' I thought standing._

_"Malak?" I put my head into the room and looked around. It was moon-lit and no sound came from him aside from even breathing._

_I tread softly into the room and over to him, he slept on his side, facing the light. I reached down and brushed his silken hair out of his fair face. "Do you realize what it is you do to me? What you already have and continue to do?" I whispered to him, fearing to truly speak and wake him from his rest. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to his lips and then proceeded to leave the room._

* * * *

(Malak)

Little did Laurent know, but I had heard every word. It had taken everything I had not to flinch away from his touch; but I listened to what he said. The pain in his words, oddly, made me want to hug him and make his problems dissapear. He kissed me then, but it was unlike any kiss I'd ever gotten from him, it was full of a raw, heavy emotion. I had almost jumped up and clung to him, but he left before I could move.

'If this feeling of your heart tries to beat itself out of your chest everytime you're close to me is what you feel then I understand completely.' I thought bitterly. 'And I don't like it.'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first story like this so please rate and comment. I would really appreciate the criticism. Thanks. No flames please.

I honestly just love Tina, she's just got this no-nonsence attitude about her that simply adore.

Muse must leave... *shakes head to disloge Laurent*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Laurent)

I opened my eyes to a bright, sun-lit room. I sat up, bleary for a moment, and then yawned forcing my fangs back into their slits. Once I was more awake, memories of last nights activities came back to me. My fangs slid out again as I grinned sensually. 'Oh my Malak, you are well on your way to becoming mine.' My thoughts accompanied by yet another dirty smile.

I stood and stretched, exposing my well built body to the cool air. My silver hair flowed down my back in thick streams and shone like liquid silver in the sun.

I dropped my arms and felt my still un-sheathed fangs. "I must feed, but who to call on?" I sighed and fell back onto my bed. 'Prahaps Louis will see me…' I thought with a bored sigh. I was running out of patrons to call on, I might have to move to the lower noble houses of the city; prahaps I would become lucky and find others like my Malak. 'But that would only happen with a highly misplaced stroke of luck.' I thought with a raise of my brows before closing my eyes and listening to the sounds of my home.

Belluchi and a maid; possibly Tina, frolicked in one of the empty rooms that scattered this place, the cook ran about, slapping people with her spoon and ordering things to be cleaned and meals to be made. Some of the men at arms sat in the guard houses, playing card games and talking over the events of last night. It seems that Sands' doings last night was the favorite descussion topic this morning; something about him stealing one of the maid's dresses and running about in a pub.

There was also movement nextdoor; a loud thump and muffled curses.

My vision changed and I sighed, I was most definitely calling on Louis.

* * * *

(Malak)

I groaned. I had landed face first on the cold stone floor. So not only did my nose hurt, I was cold too.

The lower parts of my body were caught in the satin sheet. I pushed my self up off the ground and found out why I wasn't so cold down there; only the front half of my body had been on the ground, the rest of it was all tangled in the sheets and stuck on the bed. 'Today,' I thought with a long sigh, 'Is going to be a very _long_ day.'

As I got untangled and dressed, I spotted a stain on the sheet and turned bright red as I recalled what that was from. "I can _not _believe I did that last night." I muttered aloud with my face in my hands. It's not that I'm ashamed that I did it, its who I thought of while I did it that embarassed me so.

I shook my head to clear it thinking, 'I can't be distracted today, I need to exercise that black beast of a stallion today.'

I had no idea how stupid of an idea that was.

I hit the stable floor for the fifth time that day. I stood once again, wary of his hooves and mouth. I picked up the saddle again, this time moving slowly. I placed it gently on his back, settled it, reached for the buckle on the other side under his belly, and shoved into the wall. I had become a horse-wall sandwich.

"Give up Malak, Concador is the most stuborn horse here. Only Laurent can saddle him. You're never gonna get it." Sands said as he tried to keep his balance on the door of the stall while laughing. "Shut up Sands." I said shaking the door, making him hit the floor and causing everyone else to laugh. "I'll do this one way or another." I vowed, picking up the saddle once more.

* * * *

(Laurent)

I had decided to take a stroll through the stables to go and check up on certain 'things'. Well to be honest a certain someone, but for his benefit, we shall tell a little white lie.

Anyway, I entered the airy building and was greeted by the sounds and scent of horses, as well as Sands ear peircing laughter. I smiled and poked around until I found his source of amusement; Malak, the silly, brave boy, was trying to saddle Concador. I left with low laugh and headed for Moonlight's stall.

I started saddleing her when I was asked where we were headed. "I must see Louis. I am in need of him." As I led her out, she asked and said nothing more.

I brought her to the gates, led her to the road, and started off at a pleasant trot. 'I do hope Louis will be glad to see me.' I thought with a sensual grin.

* * * *

(Malak)

"I… I give… up…" I panted on the ground of the stables. I had just spent the last hour just trying to get the saddle on that demon of a horse with no success. I had plenty of new brusies though; I got kicked three times, once in the face, on my back, and in the gut, I got stepped on several times and had been sandwiched between the wall and that stallion's girth more times than I'd care to count. Due to the kick in the face, I would have a wonderful bruise across my jaw in the morning. I'd ask Sands for assistance but he was too busy laughing at me. If I ever got a hold of him, I was going to wring his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Laurent)

I left Louis' house refreshed, clean and stated, for now.

"Come again soon Laurent..." Said Louis to me, unshed tears shining in his golden gaze.

"I pray that I may." I replied with a bow and a kiss to the soft flesh of his hand before mounting Moonlight and leaving for the road.

* * * * *

(Malak)

I blearily opened my eyes to bright sunlight flooding into my room. "Nngh..." I muttered while pulling the thick comforter over my head. 'This room smells a lot like Laurent...' I offhandedly observed while snuggling further under the covers.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up out of the bed.

"Oh god...." I whispered, horrified. I'd climbed in through the wrong window; Laurent's, not mine.

I then heard the door handle turn and turned towards it, facing my humiliation, praying that it wasn't Laurent opening the door.

Tina stepped into the room, and stopped in her tracks upon seeing me.

"Malak? What in the world are you doing in here?" Her confusion was written across her face as she stood with a mop and broom in one hand, and bucket in the other.

I looked up at her sheepishly before replying, "I came in late last night and didn't realizes who's room I was in." I could feel my face color in embarrassment.

"Oh..." Her tone and demeanor implied that she didn't believe me.

"I'd um... really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. Please?" I asked her, while awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

Her expression softened and she smiled, nodding. "Ladies, this room is good to go." She said with a turn, closing the door behind her.

I then let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and flopped back onto the bed. I sighed and rolled over, smelling the sheets. They smelled exactly like him.

'Well of course they would idiot. This is his room.' I mentally retorted to myself. I lifted my head and looked at my scattered belongings and sighed. "Well, I might as well get some clean clothes..." I muttered. 'Before he gets back.' I finished in my head, rising and gathering my shirt and boots.

Opening the conjoining door, I nearly dropped all of my things at what I saw in my room; Laurent languished on my bed, much like I had on his, but he was still sleeping. His silver hair fanned out behind him and was settled around his face, some of the thinner locks fluttering in the wake of his even breathing.

'Do I wake him up or let him sleep?' I thought, standing just inside the doorway. If I woke him up, that would mean having to explain why I was in his bed last night, and possibly lead to an area of conversation I did _not_ want to get into with him. If I left him asleep, I could possibly slip in and out and go about my daily business as if nothing had happened. My choice was rather clear.

'I can't believe I'm having to actually sneak into my room...' I thought bitterly to myself. Biting off any retorts that would come unbidden to my mind as I creeped forward. All I needed was a shirt and I would be free to walk about the grounds. I finally reached the dresser and opened a drawer when I heard, "Malak...."

My head snapped around to watch Laurent. He said nothing more so I turned back around and rummaged for a good shirt.

"Nngh... let me... kiss you..." I heard the pervert murmur as I started to color while I watched him writhe on the bed.

"Malak... so hot..." That statement told me what he was dreaming about then; me.

"Oh god..." I sighed, dropping to retrieve the shirt I'd dropped in my shock.

"My god yes!" Laurent yelled as he arched off of the bed, his face covered in a flush.

'What in the hell is going on in that idiot's dream?!' I thought to myself as I stood rooted to the spot. "I don't want to know..." I told myself as I shook my head to clear it. Grabbing the shirt I then turned to find Laurent awake and watching me like an animal.

"I thought I had heard your sweet voice." He growled as he stalked forward, blocking any chance of escape with is arms. "Before I forget, I also came home to find you in my bed." He leaned over me, his scent filling my senses. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked bringing our faces close enough to touch.

"Well?" He stood away from me, more serious than I'd ever seen him before.

I opened my mouth to reply, but no sound came out, instead my heart pumped faster and my breath started to become shallow.

And, oddly enough, I was turned on.

It was still the same perverted man who was my boss and who tried to molest me at any and every point of the day, but his attitude, it was driving me wild.

"No answer?" Laurent stated, leaning in once more.

I nodded, the only thing I was possibly capable of doing at the time.

"Hmm.... I suppose it is forgivable this time..." The 'but' in his sentence lingered in the air between us. "But, why should I allow you to get off scot free?" He asked as he stepped back to study me.

I felt my eyes widen as I realized what he was implying.

He then smiled, showing fang, knowing that I was catching on. "So, what would be a good way to punish you hmm?" He grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed, settling himself on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. Instead of waiting for my answer, he pulled a black ribbon out of his pocket and wrapped it around my head. I felt my hands cuffed to the headboard and shuddered at the contact of the satin on my skin, feeling my desire rise.

I then heard the rustle of cloth and then felt his warm body beside mine along with the cold air from the outside blow across my bare torso, sending goose-bumps up my body.

"Cold?" He whispered into my ear. "Then allow me to remedy that..." I then felt his heat leave me.

"Laurent? Whe-" I called uncertainly, and felt my lips claimed by what felt like rose petals. The man was kissing me was what I finally realized. Those rose petals were the lips of a man who had probably been waiting for an opportunity like this for as long as I had been here. I inhaled sharply and felt my body twinge in painful want. His scent, the subtle smell filled my nostrils and made my body start to act of it's own accord; I started to kiss him back.

* * * * *

(Laurent)

As I harassed him for being in my room I took careful note of his reaction to me. His body had started to become submissive and open, offering himself to me. Weather it was a conscious reaction or not, I did not know, but it made it very hard not to ravish him then and there. His demeanor continued to change as I verbally discussed how I would punish him for his transgressions; I had rendered him silent and found his blush to be quite difficult to ignore. I redirected my energy into dominating him by blindfolding him and tying him to the bed. Seeing him in such a vulnerable state was too much for me to take so I kissed him.

"I am going to drown you in sensation..." I whispered before kissing him once more.

His breath caught and I bit his ear.

"Nnn..." Malak said, biting into his lower lip to hold back a moan.

"Oh, no, no, no.... There will be none of that while I have you in my grasp Malak." I told him with absolute certainty as I licked his chest. I felt his breath leave him with a sigh as he writhed beneath my touch. My mouth then ascended to the junction between his shoulder and neck; the place where a major pressure point lurked, and I bit him.

His involuntary moan reverberated throughout the room and into me, sending shivers up my spine.

His taste was so much sweeter than I had initially imagined; a hint of blood, horses, the outdoors, honey and that little something all vampires have. If this was merely part of Malak, I could not wait to try all of him. And I took the initiative to do so. My lips had left his neck long ago and had been working on his collarbone. I then pulled away to study my handy work; a bright flush covered his cheeks, a fine sheen of sweat covered his bare torso, and a bright red mark glared from his neck.

I chuckled and brought my lips back down to his. It was a gentle and claiming kiss I left on his lips, nothing fancy, simply lips moving against lips. Next, I decided to start a trail of kisses down his well toned body. When I reached his chest, I licked it, savoring the sweet and salty taste as well as the moan that erupted from my victim.

Oh at this point, I would do anything to hear that sweet, seductive sound.

'It is not he who drowns in sensation, but I.' I thought as I ground against him, eliciting another moan from Malak's supple mouth.

* * * * *

(Malak)

I was going mad.

Laurent, that bastard was licking, biting, and kissing me, working sounds out of me I hadn't even known I could make; and I loved all of it to my great displeasure. It didn't help that I was hard and horny as hell. I was to the point of gladly handing myself over to him just for the sake of release, but if I _ever_ got out of the cuffs...

* * * * *

(Laurent)

I spent hours simply touching and feeling, memorizing every dip and curve to Malak's body that I could with him still partially clothed. I feared going farther for having my object of desire angry with me and I would have to start all the way back to square one; which I most certainly did not want to repeat.

"Laurent.... Please...." Malak pleaded at me when I had momentarily stopped due to my own discomfort.

"Oh, do not speak to me like that Malak..." I told him with a partial moan, clutching myself so as not to attack him.

"Please... it hurts right now." He pleaded once more, his voice frail from use throughout the course of the day.

"You do not understand my pet," I said, sitting on him once more. running my fingers across his nipples. "If I did act upon, not only on yours, but my wishes as well, I fear I would lose you entirely." I turned away from him whispering, "and I do not wish that..." I voiced my fears to the bound boy beneath me and closed my eyes. I did not want to revert back into my state of pure miserableness and mindless sex just for the feeling of a body next to mine at night.

"Laurent, take off the cuffs and blind fold." Malak ordered, a steel in his voice I had never heard before.

Needless to say, I complied, gently releasing him of his bonds and leaving him to remove the blind fold.

The moment he could see again, he promptly tackled me and sat down upon my already sensitive and constricted erection.

* * * * *

(Malak)

As I sat down on Laurent, I saw his face contort in pleasure and felt him buck up against me, making me moan and almost loose what I was going to say to him. Once I got my head back on, I said, "Laurent, I think I'm old enough and mature enough to make these decisions my self. I know you don't want to get hurt but I think it's safe to say I want this as much as you do right now. So trust me." After those words had been spoken, I kissed him. There was no turning back now.


End file.
